


driver, roll up the partition please

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Car Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Finger Sucking, M/M, Masturbation, Shrunkyclunks, Sub Bucky Barnes, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I won’t fuck you while we’re in the car, but I’m feeling generous, so I will let you touch that pretty cock of yours.”(alternatively: bucky is a brat, but he can be steve's sweet boy sometimes too.)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 244





	driver, roll up the partition please

**Author's Note:**

> I uploaded this on Tumblr ages ago but here it is again, and this time it's actually edited! first time for everything.

The thing is, Bucky is pretty much _always_ a brat. Steve can’t pretend that he hates it, in fact, far from it. He loves it. It’s part of the fun in their dynamic, Bucky acting up and Steve being more than happy to put him back in his place, forcing him to behave and be Steve’s sweet boy that he is when he gets in the right headspace. So yeah, Bucky is almost always a brat.

Turns out he’s _especially_ bratty when he gets a few drinks in him.

They’re in the limo on their way back from yet another one of Stark’s charity galas. The ride back is about an hour, and Bucky has been trying to goad Steve into spending it fucking him in the backseat for the past five minutes.

“C’mon, Stevie, you know you want to.” Bucky has his voice pitched low, practically a purr, but Steve isn’t falling for it that easily. No matter how much he _does_ in fact want to fuck his boyfriend in the backseat of the limo. He’s a responsible adult, damnit, but the look Bucky is throwing him has his dick twitching in his slacks.

“Sweetheart, I’m not having sex with you in a moving car. That’s dangerous, if we got into an accident, you’d get hurt.” He’s trying to be reasonable, but Bucky huffs and throws him a dirty look.

“But I _want_ it,” he whines, lolling his head to the side and reaching a hand over to grasp at Steve’s thigh. “I’ve been good!” Bucky isn’t exactly tipsy, at the most he’s barely buzzed, but even that has always been enough to take away what little filter he has, so Steve isn’t surprised at what comes out of his mouth next. “Daddy, _please_.”

Steve closes his eyes and sighs. The name always gets to him, and he knows he’s about to give in, but the partition isn’t even up for god’s sake. He’s glad that Joe is a discreet driver, otherwise he’s certain that there would be about a thousand tabloid articles about the two of them. He calls up to him anyways. “Joe, could you roll up the partition? Thanks.”

“Sure thing, Mr. Rogers.”

As soon as the partition closes shut, Bucky immediately thinks he’s gotten his way, based on the smug grin he gives Steve. “Thank you, Daddy,” he says sweetly, but Steve isn’t fooled for one moment. His boyfriend is a brat through and through, and they both know it.

“Don’t know what you’re thanking me for, I haven’t agreed to anything. I just didn’t want him to hear my boy begging like a slut for me. Not sure you deserve for me to touch you tonight, anyways, you haven’t exactly been well behaved tonight, have you?” He makes sure to keep his voice stern. “You know you’re not supposed to be greedy.” He reaches over and grips Bucky’s chin in his hands, smirking at the way Bucky’s eyes go wide.

“Daddy-“

Steve cuts him off sharply and lets go of his face. “I’m not gonna fuck you in the car. You’d be lucky if I even touch you.”

The sweet, needy facade Bucky is wearing drops and is replaced by indignation. His grip on Steve’s thigh tightens. “Daddy, _please_. I need it.” He flicks his eyes towards the tent in his dress pants and lets out a tiny whimper.

Steve shoves Bucky’s hand off his thigh and fixes him with a hard look. He knows Bucky likes it when he gets a little mean. “Who decides what you need, sweet boy?”

Bucky drops his gaze. “You, Daddy,” he grits out petulantly.

Steve gives him a patronizing smile. “That’s right. Now if you _want_ something, you can ask nicely. You don’t get it? You still say ‘thank you, Daddy’ for whatever I _do_ decide to give you.” He waits for Bucky’s sullen nod before continuing. “I won’t fuck you while we’re in the car, but I’m feeling generous, so I _will_ let _you_ touch that pretty cock of yours.”

Bucky’s tongue darts out to wet his lips, eyes locked with Steve’s. One of his hands is already creeping towards his crotch, fumbling to grip his erection through his pants. “Thank you, Daddy,” he bites out breathlessly. “But- don’t you want me to…” He looks at Steve’s own erection and then back to Steve’s face, questioning.

“Unlike you, I can wait ‘til we get home,” Steve says, voice filled with condescending affection. “You couldn’t huh? Too desperate, my pretty slut, can’t wait for even an hour before you’re demanding to get fucked by Daddy?” Even in the low light of the car, Steve can see Bucky starting to go doe eyed and flushed in the way he always does when Steve degrades him a little. He likes the humiliation mixed with sweetness, Steve knows. “Now you’re gonna jerk off in the car for me without me even touching you? You do the most embarrassing things to get off sometimes, baby.”

Bucky’s hand is still rubbing at his dick through his pants, and Steve can tell he’s waiting for Steve to tell him what to do, but like he just said. His boy wants something? He can ask for it.

Steve doesn’t have to wait long. “Daddy, want you to tell me how to do it? Please?” He’s not quite at the point of begging, but Steve knows he can get him there with a little push.

“Gonna have to be a bit more specific, sweetheart.”

Bucky bites his lip and rubs himself some more. He’s essentially grinding into his own palm at this point. “Tell me how you want me to touch myself? Tell me- tell me what to do? Please, Daddy. I’ll be good, I promise.”

He sounds so pretty when he begs that Steve can’t help himself. He leans over and grasps Bucky’s neck, pulling him in for an open-mouthed kiss, purposefully not touching him anywhere else. He wants his boy as desperate as he can get him. He pulls back and smiles at his boyfriend, patting him on the cheek condescendingly. “Of course you’ll be good, baby. That’s what you are, my good boy, right?” he coos. “Now, undo your pants for me.”

Bucky is quick to obey, fumbling a bit with his zipper. When he gets it down, he looks up at Steve with big eyes, waiting for his next instructions. Steve doesn’t make him wait. “Get that pretty cock out of your underwear, baby. Don’t touch it yet.” The younger man whines when Steve says he can’t touch yet, but listens nonetheless, tugging down his white briefs and freeing his erection. It slaps against his dress shirt, flushed and already wet at the tip. It leaves a tiny stain on his shirt where it hit the fabric, and Steve tuts at him. “Aw, pretty, you’re messing up your nice clothes. You gonna do that for me, mess up that nice suit I got you? You looked so good in it tonight, sugar, couldn’t take my eyes off you.”

Bucky lets out his first moan of the night, eyes on Steve, filled with embarrassment and desperation. “Daddy, what next? Please?” he begs. His fingers twitch, like he wants nothing more than to wrap his hand around his dick, but he’s waiting for Steve to say it’s allowed.

Steve decides to cut him a break. He sighs like Bucky is putting him out, gesturing for him to go ahead and touch. “Put your hand on it and squeeze. Don’t stroke yet,” he commands. Bucky does so, groaning. His cock must be aching for such a small touch to make him feel that good. “Good boy,” Steve says fondly. “Now give yourself a stroke, nice and slow. All the way to the tip, don’t pull back down yet, okay, sugar?”

Bucky nods jerkily, giving himself the singular stroke Steve had allowed and letting out a shaky breath when his hand stops, circled around his head. “Feels good, Daddy, thank you,” he breathes, and Steve hums. He’s getting into that sweet headspace, thanking Steve for such a small thing without being prompted. Steve adores him.

“You’re welcome, pretty. You wanna move your hand, give yourself another stroke? Make your hand real tight, tell me how it feels.”

Bucky’s hand is almost trembling with the effort to go slow, but he listens anyways. When he brings his grip back up to the tip, he whimpers, his cock blurting out more precome. Steve wants to lick it up. It gives him an idea. He smiles. “Take your other hand, sugar, touch your fingers to the tip. Your pretty cock is all messy, huh?” Bucky nods, letting out a pathetic noise as his fingertips graze the sensitize head of his dick, gathering his slick. “Clean it up, baby, give yourself a taste. Suck on those pretty fingers for me.”

Bucky flushes, bringing his wet hand up to his mouth and licking at it, eyes locked with Steve’s. He sucks his fingers clean and pops them out of his mouth, lips now glossy with spit. “Daddy, ‘m so hard. Please, can I touch more? Please…” he whispers, eyes pleading.

Steve sighs like he’s disappointed, when inwardly he’s actually delighted. “Greedy slut,” he chastises, but he gives his boyfriend a fond smile and tips his head. “Go on, honey. Jerk yourself off, but loosen your hand. Don’t want you making a mess too soon, do we, pretty?” Bucky lets out a gasp and immediately obeys, almost sobbing in relief as his hand flies over his cock.

“Thank you, Daddy, thank you,” he whimpers, eyes wide and mouth slack. “Feels good, Daddy.”

Steve shifts in his seat. His own cock is still hard as hell, but he’s really more concerned with his sweet little slut in the seat next to him, moaning and desperate enough to play with his cock while they’re in the car, driving on a road where anyone could see. It’s night, and the windows are tinted, but still, the setting still makes the exhibitionist in Steve feel like he’s showing his boy off, letting him get off in such a place. He’s pleased. “How close are you, pretty? Tell me.”

Bucky sobs, hips jerking up from his seat and fucking into his fist. His seatbelt is getting pulled tighter by the motion, but he can’t seem to stop chasing the sensation. “Close, Daddy, please tell me what to do, wanna come, wanna come for you.”

“For me, sugar? You wanna make your hand and your nice shirt all messy for Daddy, huh? What a generous little slut I have, I’m so lucky,” Steve says roughly, eyes flitting back and forth between Bucky’s blissed out face and still moving hand on his cock. “Tighten your hand, baby. Go faster, make yourself feel good, but don’t come until I say, alright? Wait for my permission.”

He gets a desperate moan in response, a frantic nod, and whimpered “yes, Daddy”. Slick sounds fill the back portion of the car, and Steve is never gladder than he is now that these limos have soundproof panels. He doesn’t need anyone else hearing his brat turn into his sweet boy.

Steve watches Bucky fuck his fist for a few moments, sees him get progressively more desperate for release. He’s letting out the prettiest noises now, high breaths and almost feminine moans. It’s when he lets out the tiniest, sweetest whimper that Steve finally shows him mercy. “Okay, babydoll. You can come now, as soon as you’re ready, come for Daddy.”

Bucky comes almost immediately after that, shooting off mostly in his hand and a little on his shirt. His breathing is frantic as he rides out the aftershocks, sensitive mewls breaking free until he finally lets go of his cock and slumps back in his seat, panting and breathless. His eyes have fallen shut. Steve has never seen a sweeter sight than Bucky after he comes, and he’s not sure one exists.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Bucky says quietly, eyes fluttering open and an adoring gaze coming to rest on Steve. “Thank you,” he repeats softly.

Steve has to finally touch him now. His boyfriend is clearly in that space where he gets after Steve pushes him sometimes, floating a bit. He cuddles him as close as he can with consideration to the seatbelts and takes out his handkerchief so he can wipe Bucky’s hand and shirt as clean as he can. The shirt is probably a lost cause, but Steve can just get him a new one.

“You were amazing, honey,” he says, pressing a kiss to Bucky’s hair. “You’re always so good for me, the best.” Bucky practically purrs at the praise, shoving his face into the crook of Steve’s neck and suckling a little at the skin there. Steve smiles and starts to pet his hair.

Bucky _is_ pretty much always a brat, but this right here? He can be Steve’s sweet boy, too.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on Tumblr @mareviils <3 comments and kudos are appreciated


End file.
